The present invention relates to new organosilicon compounds and methods for the preparation thereof. Polydimethylcyclosiloxanes having units of the general formula --(Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.m -- wherein Me denotes methyl and m is a positive integer, are well known organosilicon polymers. These polymers generally are in an oil-like state at room temperature and are utilized in numerous industrial fields. In addition, polymethylsilsesquisiloxanes, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-83568 (83,568/1993), which have the average unit formula (MeSiO.sub.3/2).sub.m where Me denotes methyl, and m is a positive integer, generally are in a solid state at room temperature and are being studied for utilization in specialized fields such as photoresists.
There are several problems associated with polydimethylsiloxanes. First, because of the low surface tension of polydimethylsiloxane, generally 20 to 22 mN/m, it has poor compatibility with other organic polymers (which generally have a surface tension greater than or equal to 30 mN/m). Furthermore, because polydimethylsiloxanes are linear chain polymers, they easily depolymerize in the presence of strong alkalis or strong acids, and are converted to low-molecular weight cyclic siloxanes.
Polymethylsilsesquisiloxanes generally have excellent stability in acids and alkalis, but because they are generally solid at room temperature, their range of utility is limited and cannot be used for some purposes.